a different lover
by giggley-girl
Summary: there was never really a eddie and rose pair was there, so yeah this will be about what would happen if rose loved him instead.
1. first sight

AN.. there was never a eddie and rose pairing so im going to do one, enjoy:)

CHILDHOOD FLACHBACK

Eddie pov

Clutching my mommys hand and staring at the gates of Academy which i will now spend the next 14 years at leerning to pretwect the moris and i'm nervous but exited. i hope i make new fweinds duering my time here. looking up at mommy with sad eyes knowing i won't see her when theres holidays.

'it'll be alright Eddie i promise i will come back for you when the next terms over for a while and we will do something fun ok sweetheart'' my mommy said.

i nod at her twying to be a bwave boy that i hope i am. i guess im still showing sadness because she bent down to give me a hug and said it will be ok. i was cwying qietly and hugged her as hard as i can. When she left me here all alone i fwolled Gwadian Pwetrev to my new room carrwing my stuff. when we got there she twold me to stay untwill someone came and takes me to the cwassroom i will be in for the rest of the year. when i put my stuff away i sat on my bed and looked around my room, the walls are cweam and the floor is a nice sandy colour, and i got my own bathroom, draws. looks welcoming here, i like it.

when i got shown to my classroom i see all the other kids talking and playing. i'm not that good with other kids, im always shy and quiet but pwayful all at the same time. i heard a laughter and turned awound to see a cute girl with this red headed kid. when the teacher said to find a seat i looked round to find the cute girl and ran so i can seat there insweaed of that boy she was with. she gave me a funny look when i sat down but i was to shy to talk to her in cwase she walks away from me.

sitting there was a blur, and when the bell wan i was sad cause i still don't no who this cute girl still is. she went off with that red head im starting to not like much. why do i wanna no the cute girl for? during break i sat alone again, i was watching the red head and the cute girl playing a laughthing. im angry about that. i gave up and just looked at the floor.

''hi!''

i looked up at that red head.

''do you wanna come play with me and my fwiend?'' he said.

''umm ok'' i said hoping i might get to no the cute girl. she ran over to us.

''hey there new kid!'' even her voice is cute.

''im rose and this is my fwerind mason, whats yours?''

''eddison..''

''nice to meet you!'' mason said.

rose just looked at me, and i found out she has really pweety brown eyes.

''can we just call you eddie? eddison seems abit grown up..'' she said

''umm sure ok..''

''good'' she said giving me a smirk.

the bell rang after we played together, i found out during break that rose seems like a trouble maker that mommy warns me to stay away from, saying that she don't want her baby to become a bad boy. well i wanna be roses friend badly cause i like her alot alweady. and me and mason agrees on being best friends which im even more happy about, but im still abit angwy that he seems a lil close to rose. i hope i can get her liking me abit more even if she is the temper one that outta contwol since she hit a girl for being a meany to me and got sent to the naughty wall. i think im gonna like it here afterall.

rose pov

i watched all the other kids being dwopped off by their mommys and daddys at this bad place. i hate my mommy why did she leave me here and did not cwy or hug me like the rest of the kids mommys. well at least i made a fwiend, mason. he's a cute red head boy who did not run from me like the other kids done. talking to mason i saw this very cute boy with thick brown hair and pweety brown eyes. i looked away and carried on lauthing at what mason was saying. the cute boy sat next to me and i gave him a odd look then spend the west of the class thinking bout his pwetty brown eyes and shyness.

at break i told mason all bout that cute boy and point him out to him sitting alone looking sad. i told mason to go over and to ask if he will play with us. i do not no but i think i like that cute boy. when we talked and that we played and this girl came over and was being very mean to eddie so i punched her and bwoked her nose i got in trouble and been sent to the naughty wall. well i was being snarky as always to her so i did not care at all. i was thinking bout all the ways i can do to get eddie liking me abit more, i think i might like it here after all.

child flashback ends

like it? hate it? REVIEW!

ok the next chapter will go forward 12 years in the next chapter 


	2. 12 years

heya people! this storie goes 12 years after eddie and rose meets=)

hope you like it;)

_**Rose pov**_

_**12 years. 12 years me and eddie known each other. 12 years we had grown up together practially being rasied by Alberta as brother and sister. I always had funny feelings when i'm with him, it's like he's the only person who can cheer me up, calm me down, also able to keep me out of trouble when I get warnings. we had great times goofing off with each other and getting sended out of lessons by Stan Alto, and just relaxing into comfitable silence whenever mason..my boyfriends not around. where did the time fly? Well you know that saying 'life flashs before you eyes, so enjoy it while you can'. well that's what im doing before i have to grow up and take being a royal Moroi seriously(yeah i know what your probarly thinking but i wanted this storie to have more juiciness to it so tung:L) my full name is Rosemarie richelle mead Belikov(what? i'm doing this in hounor of the best Author yet, also i just wanna have some part of Dimiri in)**_

_**I sighed deeply before getting up and starting to get ready for school. i went into my bathroom to have a quick shower, standing under it i was thinking about what had happened in my life before any of this. being dumped here by my so called mother at the age of 3! meeting Mason, meeting Eddie, meeting Sydney and then findinfg out that i had to take comback lessons since theres not many of the Belikovs royal living, so i was told to learn to fight alongside my Gaurdian which hopefully will be Eddie. Sighing again i turned off the showe brushed my teeth before walking back into my room to get change but when i opened the door i heard a...**_

_**''umm rose''**_

_jokeing! wasn't going to torture you like others on here:L_

_**jumping about a inch off the floor i twirled round nearly dropping my towel in the progress to see Eddie sitting on my bed staring at me and not in a 'eww my bestfriends practically naked in front of me' kind of way, it was the sort of look that Msaon gives me, but only this look is doing things to me. like his beautiful brown is staring into the very depts of my soul. i can feel the electiricitie and that fire doing some sort of a of shocks and burns mixing together as one. i'm lucky that this very room didn't give way yet. i teared my eyes away from him looking at anything but him trying not to let him see into my eyes or head(rose controls spirit and fire, so Eddie and Rose are bondmate) **_

_**Being me as always i said**_

_**''see something you like?''**_

_**his eyes flashed up to mine then stood up blushing hard and turned his back to me.**_

_**''sorry, umm i was coming to get you, but i see your about to change so i..i'll..umm meet you t..th..the caffe then..uhhh..umm bye.'' he said then rushed out my room like he saw something he shouldn't. well he did but what the hey i got a great body so who am i complaining. After shaking my head i went to the closet and got some clothes out.**_

_**Walking down the caffe deep in thought i didn't relise that i been called so i turned round to the royal snob and his fat faced idiot of a friend, jesse zeklos and ralf sarcozy.**_

_**''hey rose! why don't you come give us a strip like the whore you are!''**_

_**i just glared at them and kept walking trying to keep my temper in check.**_

_**''aww baby don't be like that, it's only a little quicky that you must of doen to both Dhampir and Morai''**_

_**jesse said grabbing my ass while ralf grabbed my arms.**_

_**''if you don't let go of me i will make sure that your hands can never be reattached to your wrist''**_

_**''aww don't be like that baby'' jesse whispered while licking my ear. then out of no where i heard a 'let go of her if you don't want me killing you both and swear to god you idiots know i will royal or not!' and then both of them being ripped off me and thrown to the floor by my bestfriend Eddie. standing protectivly in front of me giving them the most scariest look that even i find scary.**_

_**''sorry Castile, we didn't mean to do it!'' they both shouted out, ohhh bad move while theres a sexy pissed off 6.4 Novice in front of them.**_

_**''sorry my ass, now i say if you wanna be safe without marks for hurting her i say beat it! and leave her alone!'' he roared.**_

_**well that did it for them, it looks like they just wet themseleves, if this was another time i'll actually be on the floor laughing but right now not a good move while Eddies angry..well i'll say beyond furious if theres even a word better than furious. After they're gone he turned around looked at me then hugged me tightly to him. i just stood there till he calmed down abit. when he did i tooked his and a said **_

_**''thank you Eddie lets go eat now ok'' i said while kissing his cheek softly, but what shocked me is that he leaned his head slowly to me and stared at me. after like a enternity he leaned in slow very slow mosion and touched his lips to mine and then kissed my forehead before pulling away shocked. and then said in a still scary but shaky voice**_

_**''come on before Mason comes looking for us''**_

_**and just like that i felt guilty and ashamed for what i just done, Mason...he is my first proper boyfriend to ever love me for who i am but right now looking at Eddie i'm not so sure anymore, so i just nooded my head still holding his hand i pulled him along with me to the caffe.**_

_**just to sadly let you all know that there will be no Dimitri=( i still like him it's just that he's always in most the stories so for once this ONCE! i will leave him out...i'm sorry but at least i still had rose having his last name so give me some credit;)**_

_**review review review!**_


	3. jealousy

sorry about making you wait, been to tired and that so yeah=) on with the storie

Eddie pov

I can't believe what i just done. I have just kissed my bestfriend whos pratically my sister! I wish I didn't mess anything up this time, it's just that i always loved her and watching her always being around Mason all happy and that really saddens me. Whenever they kiss I always have to hide my jealously from them and my want to go over there rip off his head and claim Rose as my own. I took a shaky breath after scaring those idiots off, I won't let anyone ever harm Rose, anyone! She said something i didn't quiet catch and then holded my hand pulling me along with her.

It was fairly quiet i thought as we both walked down the corrador hand in hand, oh i wish this can be more than just a innocent friendly thing. When we got to the caffee Mason decided to push my mood abit more further and came over taking Rose from me and hugged and kissed her full on. My temper went up big time as i watched that moroi and Rose kissing, well Mason not Rose because she pulled away a second later pushing Mason from her...huh? Wonder what's up with that?

"Hey you guys what took so long? Rose were you taking forever just to look sexy for me?'' Mason said doing his soo not sexy smile. Damn i gotta stop having nasty thoughts about my own best friend!

"Oh yes i had babes" Rose said in her flirty voice.

Mason kissed her again quickly then pulled away, he said to Rose they should proberly go to the feeders. They then walked hand in hand while i was walking behind them trying very hard to not rip Mason's hand away from Rose's. I shook the bad thoughts outta my head, I seriously have to stop with the jealous feelings, i thought. While they were in thr feeding room. I was leaning on the wall thinking, why i have to be a dhampir and not a royal like Rose, if I was one then i would of fight for her affection rather than let Mason have her, but I can't..."they come first" so I have no choice but to give her up and allow her to have a fairy tale romance with Mason and make more little Belikovs and Ozera(if i said Mason had brown eyes..then lets just say that they change to blue) I sighed deeply. Round 5 minutes later I thought, there're taking a while, wonder if there talking to someone in there, or is it busy today...since there'll be a big percent of being Rose's Gaurdian because of our bond It can't hurt to have a little glance of what there doing. I wished I didn't because what there doing is going against the very law of nature(got that from one of the episodes in misfits, can't help it its funny when nathon said it!) they were kissing and grinding into each other, and they have there hands in each others..ok ewww! don't wanna know that! I ripped myself out of there and breathed deeply, not in a shaky way, in a peed off way. I know Rose is still virgin but she could at least try to spare my feelings!.

"Eddie!" I heard someone sqeaul, I looked up in shock to see Mia running up to me.

"how are you doing?" she said sweetly...in my 5th year i had to do some partner work, so that's how i know...plus she's a nice girl.

"yeah im fine thanks"

Then we been talking for a few minutes about stuff untill she asked me out.

"huh?" I asked in shock.

She rolled her eyes "I said! do you wanna go out sometime?"

I just stared at her, and was kindly gonna say no, but the thought, oh what the heck, I might as well give her a chance.

"yeah sure alright" she smiled sweetly and then told me she'll see me later and walked off.

"What did Mia Rinaldy talk to you about?(is that her last name? forgot)"

Oh crap! I thought, and i was about to say she asked me out but thought better of it. So i just said nothing and then we walked back to the caffee, hmm seems like Rose is jealous about something but why?

**Rose pov**

Me and Eddie walked hand in hand to the caffe...to bad it's just innocent thing, i wish it could be more than that i thought sadly. Mason decided to pull me to him and kiss me, I had to pull away because of me still feeling guilty on what happened. We all talked...well me and Mason talked Eddie just stood there which is cofusing since he always talks when it's just us three.

Mason then said we should proberly go to the feeders, he does have a point..don't remember when I last been. So we walked hand in hand with Eddie walking behind us...I still feel guilty about this...I should talk to him about this later then, I thought.

We left Eddie outside while me and Mason went to get blood. We waited for a few minutes and we both been called to a cube(i'll call it that). Yes! I got Alice again, we talked for a few seconds then I leaned in and sanked my thangs into her. When I finished I said bye to Alice and walked out to find Mason, where is he...I walked pass some sort of closet and bet he was in there, I was right he's there, I smirked at the sight of him under the hiding spot he made just in case someone walked in on us being abit naughty. I crawled under there then stood up and pulled of my top and unbuttoned my jeans, and then walked up sexily to him. He pushed me up against the wall and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist to grind my mid section to his in a slow pleasureble force. I moaned out as his lips crushes down onto mine, we kissed deeply and pulled down our pants a bit more so we can slip our hands down there...let the fun begin.

10 minutes of the amazing plesure we gave to each other we cleaned up abit then sneaked out, and walked hand in hand towards Eddie. What I had just saw pissed me off big time! miah whatever is standing close...a little too close to my Eddie! Wow, where did that sudden thought of possiveness come from? I have a boyfriend...an amazing one at that, MAN! I'm feeling like a first class slut now.

Oh stuff this I'm gonna go rip that bitchs head off! Before I even got there, the little barbie bitch scurried away. She's lucky this time I thought evilly. I asked Eddie what that was all about, trying to keep the jealousy out. When he said nothing I though yeah right! I can see aura so I was able to catch a glimpes of it before he blocked me out. You see me and Eddie are bond-mates and can do a 2 way bond, and since I'm a pretty powerful spirit and fire user the strigoi are after me and Eddie is being requsted to be my Gaurdian when we graduated; he has no clue about being my Gaurdian thing yet but It's a surprise I'm giving him.

We then walked back to the caffee for breakfast but I can feel the tension at the table, and I already know that me and Eddie has alot! To talk about later on.

The doors then flyed open and we all spun round nearly making us fall off in the who I saw was both a shock and a surprise...

**who could that be I wonder?**

**Hey guys just to let you know sorry I took forever to update I jst been so tired and busy with college...also i'm gonna be very busy all of next week, but I will try my best to update ASAP.**

**SOOOO anyways! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
